One Wrong Turn
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Tom and Sasha get cut off from the rest of Vulture team only to find themselves trapped with no easy way out. Small moment based off 3.03 'Shanzhai' #Tomsha


**Title: One Wrong Turn**

 **Summary:** Tom and Sasha get cuff off from the rest of Vulture team only to find themselves trapped with no easy way out. Small moment based off 3.03 'Shanzhai' #Tomsha

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from The Last Ship (sadly) only my hard working muse and the dream to work under Captain Chandler (pun intended) hehe

 **A/N:** I am loving our kick-ass Sasha on the ship or in the field – anywhere at Tom's side (where she likes best!) But on her own, she is strong, fierce and did mention kick ass! A little action packed piece with some added flirty banter and based off a scene in eppy three. #Tomsha all the way! Hope you all like it!

 **NOTE:** As 'always' _"words in italics and double quotes taken directly from the eppy." Just italics are thoughts and single is a past convo._

* * *

 _"Kenji?... Kenji?..."_ Sasha asks the scruffy looking locals as she slowly meanders through the crowded street toward Tom and Danny; Wolf following a few feet behind. _"These people aren't from around here," she tells Tom in exasperation. "They all came looking for black market cure. No one knows anyone named Kenji."_

The frustration among the small team is as thick and palpable as the tension that is buzzing around the mish-mash of ruffians loitering in the area. She locks eyes with Tom and can read the silent frustration building in his ocean blue orbs. He had just given his watch, nothing too special but something he didn't want to give away without a solid return – that being the location of the man that could lead them to their missing friends and crew.

Tom looks at her and locks his jaw; knowing that she's trying her best and it's not her fault that these men were showing quiet loyalty to a man that was slowly edging his way up to the top of his no-good bastard list. He holds her tense gaze a bit longer until he hears some shouting and turns to see a vile of bright blue liquid being held in the air. _The cure._ That was disconcerting but that wasn't their mission, so had told himself to let it go until they had Slattery and his crew back on the ship where they belonged. They didn't want to attract any undue or unnecessary attention unless absolutely necessary. They wanted to go unnoticed without fanfare for as long as possible.

That plan wasn't going to be fulfilled.

Tom's eyes watch the man waving the vile in the air but when the man turns his eyes instantly zoom in on the white navy dress shirt and his jaw grits. However, it's not until the ruffian wearing it turns to reveal the name – Mike Slattery that his blood boils over with vengeful anger. The quiet brooding finally explodes over into full-fledged determined action and he pulls away from the small group and storms toward the man wearing his missing friend's shirt.

It only takes him a few seconds to yank the shirt off the yelling man, demanding _"where did you get this," with a gun in his face_ before Sasha, Green and Wolfe can catch up. Sasha leaves Danny and Wolf to watch their backs and takes her place at Tom's side once more, asking in the man's native tongue _"where did you get this."_

The answers don't come soon enough as the Chinese Secret Service rushes toward them with their guns drawn; ready to fire and take them out and bury the evidence – literally. Tom radios Cruz for another rally point and the small team, with their newest member – the very nervous and reluctant Kenji along for the ride.

 _"We need another exit…" Tom asks for suggestions as he quickly scans the area._

 _"Through the brothel," Sasha offers a slight head tilt, Tom instantly agreeing._

But that wouldn't be too easy as once the action ensues, each of them springs into action, engaged in a fight to the death.

Sasha feels a hit to her side, making her stumble to the right but not taking her out of the game for good. She swings her left leg out with a forceful kick, which forces the Asian attacker to stumble backward and crash to the ground. She turns to see Tom take a hit to the jaw and quickly grabs a nearby piece of pottery and smashes Tom's attacker on the back of the head.

Tom's balled fist cracks his attacker's jaw, sending him to the ground for good. "Come…on…" Tom tries, holding out his hand to grasp Sasha's arm and guide her after Danny and Wolf. But another local, grabs a handful of silky, dark hair and yanks her back and out of Tom's grasp.

"Sasha!" He exclaims as he takes a few steps forward. The man raises as knife just as she turns and it opens a small slice of skin on her arm. "Duck!" Tom calls out, prompting her to listen to the command which allows the heavy pipe that Tom had managed to grasp to connect with the face of her attacker and send him sinking backward.

She adds a kick to his jaw which snaps his head back and frees her of his grasp. Tom takes her by the elbow and ushers her away from the tattered storefront. She bites back the pain, telling herself it wasn't time to take count of her injuries; that time would come when they were safely back on the Nathan James.

But as soon as his hand slides up her arm to guide toward another area and feels the warm, crimson sludge, his eyes open and he looks at her in concern.

"Just a scratch."

"Feels like more than a scratch."

"You always did have a knowing touch," she retorts with a wry smile.

"You never seemed to mind," he tosses back with a small smirk.

"I still don't," she adds as she nods to two men in black who rush past the alleyway they are in a few meters in the distance. "There," she nods toward an opened doorway.

The two of them duck into the small building, Sasha rushing toward the back to see if there was another way out. "Nothing."

"Maybe they'll…pass," Tom replies with a small huff as she nears him.

"You're hurt too," she tells him in truth. "Sounds like more than a scratch."

"You always did have a knowing ear," he comments dryly.

"You never seemed to mind," she retorts with a dark, arched brow.

"I still don't," he lightly deadpans as he shows her his injured side. "Just a scratch."

"We need a way out and to get back to the rest of the team. Any ideas?"

"Could just shoot our way out."

Sasha heads for the door and then carefully pokes her head out to see if their attackers had left. "Looks like only one left…" she mutters as she feels him near her.

She turns and lets her bright blue eyes meld with his warm sapphires; a few seconds of silence pass before one of them finally speak. "I saw the look in your eye when you saw Slattery's shirt."

"Mike would never give that away without one hell of a fight," Tom states in a quiet tone as her hand lifts and makes its way toward his side. "I have to believe he's okay. What…are you doing?"

"Take a deep breath," she instructs to which he does.

"Ahh…Sasha," he groans as she pulls out the small bit of nail from his fleshy side.

"I did warn," she counters as he presses down to try to get the bleeding to stop. "I'll show you mine later."

"I might hold you to that."

"Hope you do," she replies with a coy smile as she pokes her head back out and then looks at him and firmly nods. "Clear!"

But as soon as the two of them step into the daylight, they are met by a hail of gunfire which forces them both to duck and then dart back into the exit-less building.

"Didn't we just leave this party!" Tom growls as he ducks back out, fires off a few rounds and then ducks back in. "Four!"

"I'm on the right!" Sasha calls out as they both duck out, back to back and fire off, taking out two men – one each and then dart back into the now bullet-riddled structure.

The reload and then duck back into the alleyway once more; one more taken out.

"Last one," Tom offers a bit breathlessly as she nods and then takes her turn, popping back into the alleyway and taking their last attacker down in a few seconds.

"We gotta go now," she tells Tom who is quick to agree. The two of them rush back into the alleyway and race toward the opposite end of the alleyway. They reach the end and each looks in the opposite direction; scanning for any sign of unfriendly's or their team.

"There…" Tom gently nudges Sasha toward the east part of the bustling marketplace. But just as they remove themselves from their hiding place, another spray of bullets rings out and both are forced to separate and duck for cover.

"Three! To your six!"

Tom lifts himself up just in time to shoot one of the men as they approach. The other, however, is able to use the other as a shield and launches himself at Tom, the two of their bodies crashing into a rickety table and crashing to the dirty ground in a jumble of arms and legs.

Sasha leaves her hiding place to try to help Tom, only to feel two arms wrap around her waist, pining her arms to her sides and yanking her backward.

Tom shoots his elbow up, clipping the man in the jaw and snapping his head back. But his attacker counters with a punch to his injured side, making Tom growl in pain and counter with another blow of his own.

Sasha brings her heel down onto the foot of her attacker, making the man falter and his grasp loosen. She takes advantage of that by twisting in his grasp and punching him in the nose. It breaks, spraying her fair skin with a slight smattering of crimson. But she uses the distraction to knee him in the groin and send him to his knees.

Just as her attacker falters, Tom puts his attacker out of commission and rushes toward her. A clean shot into the chest of her attacker finishes the fight for good.

"Where?"

"His blood, not mine! Let's go!"

The two of them rush toward an area that seems the least guarded in the hopes of rejoining their team.

They reach the end of the market place and then pause, each of them trading anxious glances before checking the rest of their escape route.

"Looks clear," she states with a small pant as she starts to push her way past him. But his hand reaches out and stops her, making her look up in wonder. "I'm fine. Nothing a hot shower couldn't fix."

His brows arch the same time as his lips smirk; her core instantly warming at the thought of them sharing the warm shower together.

"Unless that's one order _you'd_ rather be giving."

"Used to you giving orders…in certain occasions. But…would you follow this one?" He tosses back lightly as he gestures for her to go to the right.

"Guess you'll hafta wait and see if I show up."

A throaty chuckle escapes his lips as he whirls around just in time to take out one more hostile coming up behind them.

"You'll show," he counters as it's her turn to pause for a moment, lean over his shoulder and expertly take out another waiting to ambush them.

A coy smile adorns her face as they pick up the pace, closing in on the rest of their party. Their wrong turn, while it produced a few unnecessary scrapes and bruises for them both, revealed that they indeed were drawing closer, and maybe faster than each expected.

The order would be carried out…and enjoyed – in full. By both.

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **A/N:** hope you all liked this little piece and to keep it in the T rating I'll let your imagination carry out the order. Hehe please do review before you go as it gives us incentive to keep writing them and in this fandom and thanks so much!


End file.
